<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lets try something different. by DemonsCanBeShyToo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917066">Lets try something different.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCanBeShyToo/pseuds/DemonsCanBeShyToo'>DemonsCanBeShyToo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Oumasai smut collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, implied bottom Saihara Shuichi, shuichi tries to be a bit more dominant thats it thats the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCanBeShyToo/pseuds/DemonsCanBeShyToo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jeez, Saihara-chan is worrying too much."</p><p>Shuichi gulped, knowing fully that most likely he was. However, that didn't really help ease his mind either. How could it, when Kokichi had requested something like that out of the blue?</p><p>"It's just that…"</p><p>Asking Shuichi to try and take control in the bedroom wasn't something they had ever done before. Sure, it sounded great in theory, but who is to say he won't mess up at practice?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Oumasai smut collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lets try something different.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>of course after disappearing for a month ima be back with a short and smutty one shot...<br/>uhh hello!I'm sorry I didn't posted stuff for a bit. things are being all over the place rn</p><p>also its like 2 am here and I'm tired so sr if there are any mistakes. i was editing this rn</p><p>anyways! keep in mind I haven't written anything for a bit so I sorry if its rushed in certain places!<br/>hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Are you sure about this Ouma-kun?"</p><p>There was a long moment were Kokichi simply stared back at him with a deadpan look from where he sat on the detective's desk chair, his expression clear of any and all emotions as his eyes stayed on the other. Meanwhile, Shuichi could only stare back from his own bed, biting his lip to battle his unsettling nerves while he fiddled with his sleeve. Thankfully for him, the liar took pity on him and averted his gaze, calming down just a touch Shuichi's anxiety. Kokichi’s neutral look changed into a pout once he gazed away, swaying his chair backward and crossing his hands as he talked.</p><p>"Jeez, Saihara-chan is worrying too much."</p><p>Shuichi gulped, knowing fully that most likely he was. However, that didn't really help ease his mind either. How could it, when Kokichi had requested something like <em>that</em> out of the blue?</p><p>"It's just that…"</p><p>Asking Shuichi to take control in the bedroom wasn't something they had ever done before. Sure, it sounded great in theory, but who is to say he won't mess up at practice?</p><p>Kokichi continued pouting but still tried in his own strange way to assure the other. "We both know I have done way worse stuff on you." </p><p>Shuichi blushed at the thought, letting out a half-upsetting huff before he glanced at the side. While it was definitely a true statement, once again it really didn't help the detective and of course, his observant boyfriend noticed this. Letting out a sigh, Kokichi looked again back at Shuichi.</p><p>"You don't have to do it if you don't wanna silly."</p><p>If only that was the problem...</p><p>He wanted to do it, he really did. Shuichi's mind has been stuck on the idea the moment the liar proposed the idea to him. At first, he thought of it as a joke, another lie created just to tease him. And yet, Kokichi managed to surprise him again like he always does, proving him otherwise. He liked to think now after this long of knowing each other he has gotten better at recognizing the purple head's lies but each time the other proposed his suggestion and he couldn't detect any lies, he was definitely surprised if not confused.</p><p>Which led them to where they are now, in Shuichi's dorm room with him on the bed and Kokichi at his desk chair. </p><p>"I do…" the detective managed to admit after a long moment, despite his embarrassment.</p><p>"But?"</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Shuichi began spilling his insecurities all in one breath, not thinking too much as he spoke his mind. "What if you regret it? What if I make you uncomfortable? I have never done this before so I could easily make a mistake. And what if-"</p><p>Sudden movement cut him off, leaving Shuichi's worried brain turn confused, trying to catch up as to what is going on.</p><p>"Eh? O-Ouma-kun?!"</p><p>He wasn't sure how or when it happened, but one-second Kokichi was sitting across from him and now, he is climbing into Shuichi's lap. The other doesn't utter a word, his playful aura changing into a serious one while the detective remains frozen in place. Purple eyes staring at him in a silent question and a pair of hands running up and down his covered chest leave him shivering. After a long moment of thought, Shuichi slowly nodded, letting the liar do whatever he has in mind.</p><p>The detective saw a glimpse of a grin before the other lowered his head, breathing heavily against Shuichi's half-exposed neck while he quickly unbuttoned the detective's jacket.</p><p>"Ah…"</p><p>The hot air against his skin made small sparks of pleasure to already spark up within him, his skin becoming sensitive too quickly from Kokichi's calculated movement.</p><p>The second his neck was fully exposed, the liar pressed his lips against the soft skin, covering it with kisses and bites. Shuichi's breathing grew unsteady, soft sounds leaving his lips.</p><p>"Do you like this, Shumai?"</p><p>Kokichi attacks were relentless, aiming for Shuichi's weak spots and focusing his tongue on them. It didn't take that long before the detective's arousal to grew, the bulge on his boxers only worsening the more Kokichi's mouth toyed with him.</p><p>"Yes…"</p><p>Releasing bruised skin with a silent pop, the liar moved his hand lower, placing it on top of Shuichi's clothed hard-on, earning himself a low whimper from the other.</p><p>"Nishishi, Shuichi always looks so pretty marked up by me." Kokichi purred in his ear, the seductive tone combined by the first name usage making the detective's head spin.</p><p>Kokichi's breath was hot on his ear as he spoke again. "If only he could mark me up too." </p><p>A soft gasp left his lips when the other boy pressed down harder on his lap, moving his hand slowly up and down, stroking him through his clothes. God, the more the other played with him the more he wanted it. The idea of a breathless Kokichi was getting more and more tempting (as if it wasn't from the start) while his doubts began retreating, the fear of messing up in one way or the other decreasing.</p><p>"Kokichi…"</p><p>Said boy shivered before he slowly pulled himself back, drawing out a whine from the almost-shaking detective.</p><p>A light giggle ringed through  Shuichi's ear, prying him to open his eyes at the scene before him.</p><p>Kokichi was seated right in front of him, a sheepish smile on his lips as he glanced from Shuichi's neck to his eyes. Despite the current lack of touch, the boy's skin still felt hot underneath the liar's stare, not to mention the obvious tent in the purple head's pants leaving him dazed. Movement caught his attention away from Kokichi's lower half, his eyes snapping upwards to see the other reaching behind him, his hands moving around a bit before his checkered scarf started to fall from his shoulders.</p><p>Shuichi breathed hitched, the sight of the other's exposed skin a beautiful sight to witness.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>The mix of command and softness caught Shuichi off guard for a moment but he didn't hesitate to follow the order for a second. Climbing on top of Kokichi's lap, the detective bit his lip as he struggled to keep eye contact with the other.</p><p>Not wanting to back out last second, he started almost immediately. Testing the waters, Shuichi began planting short kisses on the newly exposed skin, beginning from his jaw, to down to the base of the other's neck, his mind noting down every little reaction Kokichi was giving him. When the liar gave the other a content sigh throughout each touch was when he began to linger longer on the skin, short kisses growing into soft sucks. It was only when Kokichi suddenly gasped when the detective kissed him in a specific spot that Shuichi became more confident, encouraging himself to bite down softly on the flesh. It was at the left side of his neck, about two inches just below his jaw. The detective made sure to write that place down on his memory, wishing to earn more of Kokichi’s wonderful sounds in the future.</p><p>"Mmhm. J-just like that."</p><p>If Shuichi's pants didn't felt tight before, they definitely do now.</p><p>Growing impatient, the detective began untying both of their pants just enough so both of their dicks could be exposed. They shared a sigh of relief when cold air hit them before Shuichi quickly took into his hold both of their erections with one hand, moaning lowly from the sensation of Kokichi's cock on his own. The other seemed to be in a familiar state, groaning at the rushed detective's strokes while he struggled to keep his composure. The detective faintly knew he was most likely rushing things but he couldn't help it, the new experienced was leaving him way too needy and even his usual embarrassment couldn't catch up with him. While Shuichi still gave a few thrusts into his own hand, the liar in front of him remained completely still, taking in everything Shuichi had to offer, letting him be the one in control. He was seeing a different side of Kokichi, one that left him wanting him more than he ever had before. Kokichi was learning to trust him more and the detective wanted to make sure the other wouldn't regret it. From this angle, he couldn't really see the other's face but the beautiful sounds of Kokichi's soft moans were enough proof he was doing a decent job at least.</p><p>His excitement was starting to get the better of him, Shuichi's stamina disappearing as he got closer and closer to the edge from each touch and sound. They haven't been going on for so long and yet the detective is starting already to feel a bit overwhelmed. In his mind could already imagine the teasing he would get if it Kokichi was the one doing this to him, tempting him with words until the detective would just beg for release.</p><p>"Kokichi." he let out a low moan of the other's name, his hand moment becoming sloppier the more closer to the edge he got.</p><p>Lust fiilled eyes gazed up at him, blinking as they stared right into his own ones. Shuichi's mind worked on autopilot, his head moving forward to meet Kokichi's lips halfway into a messy kiss. He could feel the other twitching in his hand, signaling that he is close as well, just a few more strokes and-</p><p>They both came with a long whine, their tongues still dancing while the detective helped them both ride off their orgasms. He wasn't even sure why he was so worried about this, Shuichi thought in the back of mind, while his hand still worked to empty both of them.</p><p>Kokichi let his body fall back to the mattress with Shuichi, the duo silently enjoying the beautiful afterglow of their activities as they panted. As Shuichi laid there, his head resting on the liar's chest, his lips changed into a small smile, happy that he was able to do an okay job for his first time being the one in power.</p><p>A chuckle could be heard in the room after a bit from Kokichi, his hands reaching up to pet the detective's head still on top of his chest.</p><p>"See? It wasn't that bad now was it?" </p><p>"Yeah… Thank you, Ouma-kun."</p><p>"Huuuh? Shumai is being silly for thanking me for something like this."</p><p>Ignoring Kokichi's whine, the detective stood up, his gaze meeting once more with the purple-haired boy. Before he could say anything though, the other threw himself on the other, bringing them both down at the bed again. Shuichi didn't even have time to open his mouth when a finger was pressed against his lips.</p><p>"Nuh-uh, no talking. Let's just cuddle a bit for now kay?" </p><p>Shuichi hesitated for a long moment. Looking back at what just happened he felt a bit dumb for feeling so worried about this. Sure, he wasn't nearly as experienced as Kokichi but in the end, they both enjoyed it so that's what matters. With a sigh, he gave the other a short nod. They both tossed away their dirty shirts before the detective shifted their positions, having them both lay down properly on the mattress. Holding each other close, they let their bodies relax fully, hoping that sleep will soon consume them for a short while.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"I still prefer it when you are in control…"</p><p>"Nishishi, I will keep it in mind, beloved."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i feel like the actual smut was too short but I'm always having some trouble writing that... sorry for that!</p><p>hhh i need to write more dominant shu but writing him as a sub is so fun<br/>after this I'm planning to write either tsundere shu or incubus shu so perhaps look forward to that owo</p><p>Hope you enjoyed it! if you did, maybe leave a kudo and or comment, i would rl appreciate it!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>